1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device and an optical module for optical transmission.
2. Related Background Art
The optical module having an optical transmitting device and an optical receiving device to be connected to a connector ferrule by way of an optical fiber is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,461
The tolerable bending radius of an optical fiber is on the order of 25 to 30 mm in general because the optical fiber may incur bending loss or lower its reliability. To ensure such a large tolerable bending radius of the optical fiber, a large space for containing the optical fiber is necessary in the optical module, which makes the optical module bulky.